1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a method of making a non-woven flannel fabric and, particularly, to a needling technique for simulating a conventional woven flannel fabric by use of a non-woven fabric.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concept of needle punching a non-woven fabric to form a mat is illustrated by the Kopplin Pat. No. 2,373,033 and the Buresh et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,191.
The concept of needle punching a non-woven fabric to mingle fibers and provide an ornamental design of different colors is shown by Lochner in U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,055. In the Lochner patent, two layers of fabric of different colors are used. It is possible that a single color could be utilized, but two layers of fabric are still used.
There does not appear to be in the prior art the teaching of a single layer of non-woven fabric having a color blend in the single layer to provide, after needling, the desired simulation of a flannel fabric.